A Year Since We Fell In Love
by Unoriginality
Summary: Edward notices it's his anniversary, and heaven help him, he TRIES to be romantic.


Edward only noticed it was their 'anniversary' because he'd been counting off the days until his father's promised day that the Thule Society would try to open the Gate and they'd try to sneak Edward home when they did.

He wondered if he should even say anything; he didn't have any clue if Alfons would notice or not, or if he'd want it noticed. Alfons was very acutely aware of how 'abnormal' they were in his world, even though Edward scoffed at the very notion; hell, in his world, nobody thought a thing of a relationship like theirs. He didn't know if Alfons would appreciate having his 'abnormality' treated like something normal.

But ever since Alfons's father had disowned his only son over his son's homosexuality, Edward wanted to give something to Alfons to make him feel better about being gay. Something that told him it was okay, he was still accepted by someone that mattered.

He decided at the last minute that morning that he'd attempt to do _something_, but the 'what' eluded him. He wasn't a romantic by any means- he'd skipped out on all those lessons in romance and dating that his teenage years should've afforded him. He thought back to what his mother might've done, and decided upon a nice dinner. His mother used to set out candles and cook an extra-nice dinner on her anniversary, even though Edward would protest that their dad wasn't there to celebrate it. He stopped pointing that out when their mother would start crying.

That seemed like an okay idea. A nice dinner that Alfons _didn't_ have to prepare, and candles. The candles seemed a little silly to Edward, but he decided he wasn't really one to judge.

So he left work early that day, claiming to be sick, and hit up his father for some money and went out and bought food to cook.

The problem was, Edward was a dismal cook. He ended up scrapping that idea after having to dump food in the trash that was burnt beyond recognition and went out and got a cold dinner from street vendors. Not quite what he had in mind, but better than coal for dinner.

"Edward?" Alfons called just as Edward was finishing setting dinner out and lighting the candles. "Are you feeling any better?" The door shut and locked behind Alfons, and Edward hurried out of the kitchen to the entryway.

"I'm fine," he told his boyfriend. "Actually, I lied. I wasn't sick. I just went to get some stuff."

Alfons immediately looked concerned. "Get some stuff? Edward, we don't have the money for-"

Edward cut him off. "I borrowed money from my dad, actually." He shrugged nervously. Maybe the candles were a bad idea. Too much. Too over the top. "I figured it was worth it."

"Worth it?" Alfons crossed his arms. "Edward, what are you up to?"

Edward felt like his face was on fire. He was embarrassed by his own display of emotion in this gesture. "I just thought you'd like something nice today, so I took care of dinner."

Alfons stared at him. "How badly is the kitchen burned?"

Edward slugged his shoulder. "I didn't burn the kitchen, asshole," he snapped. "I went out and got a cold dinner, all right? It's too hot for cooked food anyway." He wasn't about to admit he burned his first attempt at dinner. Alfons would never let him live it down.

That had Alfons blinking as he stepped into the kitchen. "Candles? Edward, what's the occasion?"

Edward wanted the ground to swallow him. "It's... it's been a year since we got together," he mumbled. "I wanted you to have something normal."

Alfons looked back at him. "You mean... like our anniversary?" He sounded so flabbergasted, Edward had to look up at him.

"Yes, you doofus, like that. You know, once we get back to my world, this would be a lot more normal and expected, and- and- and this was a stupid idea, nevermind, I'll just-"

This time, Alfons cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled. "Thank you, Edward. I- I've never had anyone who cared like that before."

Edward looked up at him, feeling like a shy and nervous teenager instead of like a grown man, something that he felt quite frequently around Alfons. "You deserve it."

Alfons pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you, Edward. This means a lot to me. I didn't know you were a romantic."

"I'm not!" Edward protested, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I just... figured you deserved something nice. That's all. Don't get used to it, we can't afford it and my old man already picks on me enough for having a boyfriend."

Alfons laughed, kissed him again, then let him go. "All right, I won't accuse you of such a thing again. Come on, let's eat dinner before the candles burn themselves out. Did you have any plans for the rest of the evening that I should know about?"

Edward turned red again. "Maybe," he muttered, looking away as he followed Alfons to the table. "But nothing we don't do every damn night anyway."

Alfons gave him a sly smirk as he sat down. "I look forward to that part, too, then."

Edward slugged him again before taking his own seat next to him. "Asshole."

"Such a romantic," Alfons teased. "Please, whisper more sweet nothings to me."

Edward held his head in his hands. "Why do I love you again?"

Alfons was quiet, looking at him with a smile. "Just do, I guess. Same reason I love your ornery self."

Confessions out in the open, Edward looked back up at Alfons, and smiled at him. "Happy anniversary, Alfons."

"Thank you, Edward."


End file.
